New Life, New Angel
by L Ducky
Summary: FORMERLY A NEW MARK A MarkPOV fic. Not much else to say. PostRENT. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mark-POV fic. Dunno what else to say. WARNING: ANGEL IS MENTIONED AND POSSIBLY "REPLACED" but no one can replace Angel… just read and find out.**

I film them, I observe them, I think I know them.

They dance, they love, they perform.

I film, I film, I film.

I used to dance. I used to love. I used to perform.

They think they know me.

I film

Mark films. Mark observes. Mark…

Mark loved. Mark wishes he could love again. I want to love again.

I want Angel back. I want life in our group. I want Collins happy again. I…

I am the only one who realizes this.

Maybe it's time for a new Angel.

No, not a new Angel.

Time for a new Mark.

Mark needs to be the Angel of the family.

**Now that I look at it, this could be the intro to a little mini-series. Hmm.. what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I actually WILL make this into a mini-series. I have more ideas for lil' old Marie here…**

**Oh, yea, I don't own RENT. If I did… Happy New Year would have been in the movie.**

To become someone, first you need to know them

You need to know their like and dislikes

Their favorite places to eat.

That one street corner where they always went to just watch the cars pass by

You needed to know their mannerisms, how they walked and talked.

You need to memorize them.

Observe them.

Watch.

So, I did what I did best – I observed

I took out all the old films of Angel.

I watched the candid shots over and over again.

I watched her laughing

Dancing

Singing

Supporting

Giving life to all of us

I watched Maureen's drunken imitations

I saw Collins' pain whenever she was mentioned

I noted Mimi's smile when she thought of a memory they shared

I gathered all the information I could get.

**Next up: the costumes.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FORMERLY "A NEW MARK"**

**I'm just going to let this one write itself. I don't know if Mark is in drag or not.**

**Oh, and in answer to a question I got: I think this whole thing will be Mark-POV. I thought it out and I really can't imagine any other POV that I could do this in. So, assume it is Mark unless told otherwise.**

The next step would be to look at their colors.

Their wardrobe.

Who they were on the outside.

But first I needed Collins' permission.

He wondered what I was doing. I just shrugged if off.

I asked to be alone.

He closed the door on his way out

Shutting me in.

I saw them.

Just sitting there

In her closet

Untouched.

So unlike herself.

She reached out and touched everybody.

I reached in.

Something fuzzy reached my fingertips.

The Santa outfit

The one she wore when she saved us

When she saved Collins

When she…

I broke down

_I can't do this._

_I'm sorry Angel_

_I failed._

She needed me to keep them together

I tried

She knows I tried

But we need life.

_No day but today…_

I picked the costume up again.

_There's only now…_

Right?

**Yea this one was a little pointless. Next one coming soon. And a thank you to ickle-s-10 for heling me come up with the new name to this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this one will determine the drag thing once and for all.**

**Ickle-s-10: you appear to be my sole reviewer so another thanks and this time a dedication goes out to you.**

I just sat there

Looking at the red material

For the longest time.

I finally snapped back to my senses

I looked through the box

Looking for the rest of the costume.

I found the wig

The flower

The shirt

The zebra stripes

The white skirt

The…

The drumsticks.

Collins had packed away the drumsticks.

They were the wake-up call I needed.

Collins had given up.

We. Need. Life.

The dull thimp of tattered jeans against the floor

The rustle of fabric against my legs

Now the tights

Then the sweater goes.

White shirt on

Santa coat over it

Belt

Wig

Drumsticks

Done.

I am so tempted to march out of the room

And show all of them

That there is still life in the world

I start towards the door…

And Mimi walks in.

**Ohh… a cliffy. You know I love reviews, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whraaaaaaack I've been gone for a while. I had literally 48 FF-bot alerts in my inbox when I came back. But guess what? There was only one REVIEW one! You know how to make this better… right? Anyhow. I wrote this one on the plane ride home. And I got really weird looks from my friends on either side (I was in the middle). But, a thank-you goes out to Ellie (I'm not sure of her FF pen name) for helping me out.**

**-checks watch- nope, still don't own RENT.**

She froze

_Oh, shit_

Stuttering

"I- I can explain"

"No"

No?

"Don't explain. I get it."

Only the wall supports her

Then she gives way

Sobbing

_Don't cry. Please. Don't cry._

_I did this for life, not for tears._

I rushed over to her

Unfamiliar with the clump-clump of

Heels that were following me.

Kneeling down

I tried to comfort her

A whispered word

"Angel."

"I miss her, too, Mimi."

I hugged her tighter

We huddled together

In the corner of the room

Mimi and Mark.

Mimi and… Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**My fanfiction bot isn't working, so I'm sorry if I haven't been reviewing your stories! I miss 'em.**

**On with Marky-boy!**

**I own the DVD, soundtrack, and OBCR, but I still don't own RENT.**

Mimi pulls away

"I should go…"

I hang my head.

Her hand slid under my chin.

"Don't. Angel-chica was always smiling. Smile for us.

Smile for her."

A sad smile appears on my lips.

"Well, it's a start." We both laugh

"There we go!"

She walks out the door to go to Roger.

(Small bit of Roger POV)

"Mimi, what's wrong?"

I wrap my arms around her frail figure

"It's –_sob-_ it's Angel."

"I miss her, t-"

"No, Roger. Angel. He's-"

She stuttered. I was shocked.

She had only ever called "She" before.

Why- oh.

(Back to Mark)

I step into the room

Timid in my new outfit.

Mimi gains a fresh wave

Of silent tears

Roger is just shocked.

He just sits there,

On the back of the couch.

I try to cheer him up.

Make him smile.

Her first words to us.

I say them softly

"Today for you, tomorrow for me!"

A smile.

Two smiles.

And I know this is worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I think I'll skip over the rest of the people's reactions and skip right to Collins. Then I think this is over.**

She wanted to film this

So I gave Joanne my camera

So with

Maureen's scream

Joanne's word of warning:

_If you're sure…_

And Angel's spirit in mind

I finally walked

Over

To

Collins.

He was huddled in a corner

Just gazing out the window.

I imitated, best I could

Angel's sweet voice.

Her way of walking

Her everything

I tapped him on the shoulder

"You okay, honey?"

He turned slowly around

Almost as if this was a movie.

He just looked at me for a while.

Just… looked.

Something in his eyes told me

That I was doing the right thing

I gave a weak smile to him

And sat down

On the windowsill

Right next to him.

He wrapped me in his arms

And whispered

"I'm afraid so…"

**And I believe… this is the end. If you really want more, I could do that, but in all honesty, I've said what I wanted to. Epilogue might come later. Don't know yet.**


	8. Epilogue

**Well, here's an epilogue. I decided the story wasn't finished after all.**

**I (Seasons of) Love RENT times 525,600 but I don't own (emotion, I) RENT.**

**This part is Angel-POV.**

How did he know?

How did Mark know those words?

_You okay honey…_

The words that brought us together.

How did he know

The words Collins needed to hear more than anything?

Well

I suppose he didn't know

But he did right.

He brought life to my Tom again.

His depression was too heartbreaking

So when I saw

His arms wrap around our Mark

I wasn't even jealous.

I knew

That no one could replace me.

Just as no one could replace Tom Collins.

They broke apart

And Tom… my Tom… he smiled

For the first time since Halloween.

He smiled, and I saw the tears

Dancing on the edge of his beautiful eyes

He held Mark tight, and looked straight at me in Heaven.

He smiled at me

And I smiled back.

--

Mark didn't continue going around in drag

Collins and Mark didn't become lovers

What Mark did was just a wake-up call.

To let everyone know

That I'm still there

In spirit

In life

In love

In that box that Mark packed away again

But my drumsticks are still there

On display

Or in Tom's pocket

Always visible.

Forever a reminder.


End file.
